


Investment

by dornfelder



Series: Teen Wolf Meta Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e10 The Overlooked, Gen, non-consensual sleep-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott really didn’t need to know that Deucalion is a cuddler. Or that he drools in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investment

**Author's Note:**

> meta discussion that inspired this fic: what happened to Scott after he left the hospital with Deucalion?

Scott really didn’t need to know that Deucalion is a cuddler. Or that he drools in his sleep.

In fact, he would be perfectly happy to die in peace without ever knowing these things.

Maybe he’d be perfectly happy to die in peace _right now_.

Being non-consesually sleep-cuddled by a possessive alpha werewolf is a new experience for him, and one that he could do without, thank you very much.

"I will not let you out of my sight," Deucalion announced once they had arrived at the penthouse. "You are… a new acquisition, and I prefer to keep those close."

If Scott had known what that entailed, he would have run. Very fast and very far. To hide… somewhere.

But by the time Deucalion had succeeded in feeding him and telling him a huge load of mythological tales, all of them related to werewolves, which made Scott doze off iin his armchair, it was too late; the twins had arrived and Kali and they were guarding the door. And Kali was hissing each time Scott moved an inch in the wrong direction.

Really, was she partly a cat? Scott didn’t dare ask.

"You can take the bed," Deucalion had said, and Scott, exhausted and secretly scared and glad for the chance to escape Kai and the Volt… Ethan and Aiden, hadn’t protested, and instead retreated to the master bedroom.

And woken up when Deucalion settled down next to him.

Scott doesn’t like to admit it, not even to himself, but he actually squeaked, and was rewarded with a chuckle, and a dangerously soothing voice. “Calm down, Scott,” Deucalion said. “I told you, I like to… keep an eye on my investments,” and looked at Scott with red glowing eyes. “I am not a sex offender, it is just a matter of convenience. Go back to sleep.”

That was not going to happen.

Scott clenched his jaw and his fists.

But Deucalion did nothing else, didn’t try to touch him, and after a while, Scott fell asleep again even though he knew he shouldn’t.

Only to wake again a couple hours later, being aggressively spooned and drooled on by Deucalion.

How is that his life, Scott thinks, and tries to suppress the urge to free himself. His mother’s life depends on him playing nice with the alphas, he reminds himself, and grits his teeth. 

Deucalion smacks his lips and leaves another wet spot on Scott’s collar. He mutters something unintelligible, and all of a sudden, a claw scratches Scott’s stomach where his shirt has ridden up. It rburns like hell, and Scott hisses and tries not to flinch and pull away.

This is hell.

He could swear he hears Kai laughing.


End file.
